Overhead distribution transformers are used throughout the power network to step down high voltage to a lower voltage for distribution to a customer and are typically mounted on a utility pole, a pad, or underground. Overhead distribution transformers have a tank that houses the transformer core and coils. A primary coil extends from the tank and connects to a high voltage power line. One or more low voltage bushings extend from the tank to provide a low voltage output.